newedenswgfandomcom-20200213-history
Purians
The Purian people are one of the Progenitor Race of Eden. Also known as a Prime Race. Physical Characteristics The Purians are quite tall. On average the adults are 7.5" and children ages 10-16 are about 5.8". Purians have skin ranging from dark blue to gray-blue. Their eyes are variants of Red, yellow, and orange. Occasionally you see a light blue or gray eyed Purian but this is uncommon. Purians, unlike most other races on Eden have vertical slit pupils. The Purian hair is usually very thick and healthy. The colors are ranging from blackish-blue, to blacks and grays. In addition to being fairly tall Purian's boast very strong muscle structure, and a very aggressive metabolism. Lifespan Purians have one of the longest lifespans on Eden, they are beaten in lifespan only by the Sarothians. Purians can live up to and exceed 300 Human years. Geographic Location Purians originate from a grouping of 6 islands called the Purian isles. It is of South Tropical climate. Culture To go over the Purian culture would be a great and vast endeavor. To go over it in brief... The Purians surround their lifes around the Family and their own legacy. Purians are very patriotic of their past and are hopeful of their future. The Purians are ruled by some of the following concepts... Religion Religion is another core part of Purian society. The Purians believe in three major religions, and consider them all to be non-heretical to believe. The Purian Pantheon which worships many Purian gods, ruled by the Queen of the Panteon and chief deity Mariana. The Senatus Maximus which worships the Senate of Puria as gods who are ruled by Mariana. Purian Monotheism which believes only Mariana is God. The various Purian faiths are ministered by the Purian Office of the Curia. The Curia are a group of priest specializing in the three faiths of Puria. The Leader of the Curia is called the ArchCuria, he is selected by the Curia at a very young age to grow up with the Emperor/Empress of Puria. The ArchCuria has almost absolute authority in matters of faith. The Enlightenment of the East WARNING TOPIC HIGHLY CONTROVERSIAL During the early life of the Purians they had a swift but brutal and self-defining civil war, known only as the great unification war. Shortly after peace and unification was achieved the new ruling body of Puria, The Senate declared that the world must be explored or in LatPurian "Se Conquiero" which to English translates to "To be conquered". To the early Purians conquest was not entirely conquest by military might and expansion but rather through knowledge, what better way than to explore the unknown reaches of the world they know. The first people they encountered were the Sarothians, a brutish and barbaric race of giants that live on the continent of Sarothia (Carsden at the time). The Sarothians were themselves in the middle of a loosing war with their "gods" a dragon like race called the "Dra'con" in Sarothian. Yet they also were dealing with a much scarier threat from the east of them, an Intercontinental empire called "Alterria", who had built a settlement in the deep south of Carsden. The Sarothians explained this to the Lord Conqueror, who then relayed the message to Senator Dominatus. The Senator took a ship known as the "Castra" to see this vast threat. What he saw was a massive empire spanning a continent and existing as well on another continent. Senator Dominatus sent this message to his brother Senators who quickly decided that the world and they themselves where so blinded by selfishness to unite and prosper that they let the world go unchecked and form a massive empire in the shadows. This we know today as the reasoning that Puria set ablaze the nations of the East and many western nations as well. To "enlighten" the world that there is and will always be bigger issues than our own. Category:Races Category:Puria